It started in english
by SparkyDragon
Summary: Ethan isn't sure what to do when Benny starts acting strange in lesson.


Disclaimer: I do not own my babysitters a vampire or anything from the programme even though it would be really cool if I did.  
>This will be a slow going story but i assure you i will write more, even if you hate it.<p>

**It started in English**

It was a normal day in white chapel, and unusual occurrence with the recent events. Benny and Ethan were sat next to each other in the back corner of the class room, no one else sat near them in this subject wanting their social reputation to still exist when they left the room. Mr Hassel was always late so it wasn't strange when he turned up ten minutes into the lesson, what was a little strange was the prehistoric television set he was pulling behind him.  
>"Today class we will be watching Romeo and Juliet because next week you will be writing an essay on it so pay attention." He pulled the TV to the front of the room, put in the video and switched of the lights. A sigh of relief rippled through the room because of course a video lesson was as good as a free period.<p>

Ethan POV  
>This lesson is terrible. No point denying the obvious, watching a film i didn't like and a flickering crackly TV was definantly terrible. I'd rather be studying or doing anything else productive with my time.<br>About ten minutes into the video I felt a hand on my thigh, confused i turned to Benny with a, what the fuck? expression on my face but he was watching the video as if his hand wasn't on my leg. I couldn't ask him why because Mr Hassel hated whispering and I didn't want a detention so i just left it there. An experiment to see what he did, if I kept telling myself that I might believe it.  
>Not longer then two minutes later the dormant hand started moving ever so slightly. The hand was stroking higher up my thigh and I was shocked to find I liked it and was reacting to it. I mean sure I'm a hormonal teenage boy who gets a boner quicker then I can say the word and sure I find my best friend really attractive, but that does not mean I should be getting a hard on just because he's touching my leg.<br>I probably should have told Benny I was gay when I found out five years ago, but I was too worried back then and i'm still worried now. Just about anyone but Benny I could manage hating me, but Benny, that would destroy me until I was just a shell. I'd rather my family hated me then Benny, as odd as it sounds without Benny my life would be empty.  
>I need to distract myself from Benny's hand because if it moves another inch up my leg he's going to find out just how gay I am, and of all the possible ways to find out this would defiantly be the worst.<br>Right, distractions. Charlotte's hair is way to messy to be classed as stylish. Sam is staring and Ben, maybe I'm not the only gay guy in my school. Robyn was wearing a clown's make-up, how any guys found that attractive I will never know. Mr Hassel was 'subtly' using his phone under his desk. Liam wa...  
>Hand moving on leg repeat hand moving on leg. Panic is all my mind can comprehend, besides about three tons or arousal. Benny is moving his hand about a millimetre every ten seconds and his hand is currently about three millimetres from my crotch, so I have roughly thirty seconds to freak out before my best friend finds out I'm hot for him.<p>

Benny POV  
>Aww Ethan looks so uncomfortable trying to act natural, his cheeks are flushed and he carries on licking his dry lips. He looks so cute I just wanna kiss him, yep people of the world I like my best friend in a way I hope he likes me. No one ever got anywhere in life by playing it safe so I'm taking a chance, sexually harassing Ethan in english is either going to go really well and possibly land me a boyfriend or it will go exceptionally bad and I will lose my best friend. I'm hoping for the first one.<p>

Ethan POV  
>I'm glaring at a spot on the wall in attempt to stop Benny noticing how wide my eyes are. Why is he doing this, i mean i know we're close physically but this has never come close to happening before. Why? Why? Why? Is all on a constant loop in my brain, even though i'm actually lo...<br>His hand moved to my crotch and squeezed roughly. I moaned, in english class, i fucking moaned.  
>It felt amazing, being as i had never been touched by anyone but myself this new experience was overwhelming. He carried on squeezing my dick to some imaginary beat and i tried to quiet my moans but i new Benny could still hear them. If possible i got harder with each squeeze, after about fifteen of his magic touches i let out a high pitched whine to which he chuckled.<p>

Benny POV  
>Ethan's moans were like music to my ears, well music that made me hard anyway. After a short while he made a high whining noise and i couldn't help but laugh a little. It was the cutest, hottest, sexiest noise i've ever heard and i <strong>will<strong> hear it again. He was still looking at the wall, his face had such a concentrating look on it, presumably because he was trying not to give away the fact that i'm getting him all turned on under the table.  
>I continued my ministration until i felt Ethan start squirming in his seat, knowing he was close to cuming i withdrew my hand, i wanted him to know how good it could feel to be with me but to still leave him wanting more.<br>Ethan whimpered and turned to me with an expression of lust, want and desire. Slight anger joined the mix when he saw the smirk on my face knowing i obviously wasn't going to 'help him out' any more this lesson. Temporary victory was mine, i just need a plan of action to keep Ethan in this state until we get to his house. Knowing E wont sort himself out at school i can probably keep him like this with a few well placed touches and whispered words. His parents aren't home till Monday and Jane is at a friend's for the weekend so Sarah isn't coming over, i'm going to introduce him to a world of pleasure he hasn't even dreamt about.

Ethan POV  
>Benny totally left me hanging in english, it's our free period so me, Benny, Rory, Erica and Sarah are sat in the library 'studying' which basically means chatting about random stuff. Watching Rory attempt to chat up Erica for the sixty billionth time was still funny. Hand on leg, repeat hand on leg. What is with Benny today?<br>Benny decides the slow approach was obviously not fitting to his personality because instead of going slowly up my leg like he had earlier he just decided to grab my cock straight away.  
>I moaned. Loudly. Still being mostly hard from earlier i went straight back to full hardness under my best friends hand. Everyone was giving me odd looks for my seemingly random moan. "Ethan are you okay?" Benny asked playing the concerned best friend exceptionally well to say he was stroking me through my trousers. "I'm fine." I managed to get out through gritted teeth. He put the worried face on again "Are you sure? you look a little flushed." He brought his hand to my forehead, "You feel a bit feverish, maybe i should take you to the nurse." Benny squeezed again causing me to look even more uncomfortable because i was trying to act natural. "No i'm fine just a bit warm, there aren't any windows in here." I lied in what i hoped was a convincing manner. "I can't believe i'm saying this but maybe Benny's right, you look a little odd Ethan, you should go to the nurse." Sarah said concerned for me. I was about to object when Erica went vamp and hissed at me "You only get one human life so take care of it."<br>Benny was out of his seat dragging me with him quicker then you can say run. He dragged me through the corridors in the opposite direction of the nurse's office. "Errmm Benny the nurses office is the other way" He laughed "Ohh sweet innocent Ethan, we're not going to the nurses office because you aren't ill." he said obviously. "Then why did you tell the others you're taking me to the nurse?" I'm so confused, maybe Benny has been taken over by a spirit.  
>Suddenly he shoved me into an empty store room and i heard the door lock with a click, "Because i think we need to spend some quality time together." He practically growled in my ear as he pushed me against the wall face first. His hand crept round me and once again he was groping my crotch. "Ughh Benny" I moaned. "I just wanted to tell you that i really really like you" He started grinding against my arse causing us both to groan. I don't know what it was, maybe it was the fumes from whatever chemicals used to be stored in here, let's face it, the lust was driving me to be honest. "I really like you too" I gasped as he started biting my neck. He span me around and looked me dead in the eyes as he spoke, "Good because i intend to spend this weekend with you naked and begging for me to let you cum." His voice was like liquid sex and i moaned just from the words. Wow no guess as to who's going to be the girl in the relationship. He smirked at my response before he leaned in and kissed me. He quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth before encouraging mine to do the same. We broke apart a few minutes later both smiling and slightly short of breath.<p>

He started kissing me again with a passion that should have been illegal. His hand came between us slipping under my shirt and caressing my stomach softly. I moaned against his mouth as he moved his lips to my neck again, i was definitely going to have a hickey to cover up for the next few days.  
>His hand started moving further up my body until he reached my nipples, i whined at the contact. He chuckled low in his throat, "Someone's extremely sensitive." He switched to my other nipple drawing more noises from me.<br>Not long after that he pulled away. "It's nearly time for next lesson, and unless you want to walk out of this closet into a hallway full of people then we need to leave soon but i assure you it won't feel like we're apart." His smirk sent a spark of arousal through me. Without further explanation he opened the door and pushed me towards my locker which we arrived at as the bell went. Doors opened and students flooded out, we blended in with the crowd no one noticing our early presence.  
>I adjusted myself to try and make my boner look less noticeable with little success, i grabbed my history books from my locker and shoved them in my bag. Looking at Benny i saw him do the same except he had geography next. Maybe the lesson apart would do my head, and cock for that matter, some good.<br>We walked down the corridor together in silence, Benny's room was first and as he turned to walk in he gave my crotch a quick squeeze, i managed to hold in the moan which tried to burst out of my throat. Looking around it seemed that nobody had noticed his actions so i hurried to my classroom, i **do not** want to walk in late in my current state.  
>The first ten minutes of the lesson passed by at an agonising slow pace, the teacher was droning on about the same thing that we had been learning about for the past two weeks so it would be fair to say i was day dreaming. What does Benny intend to do to me this weekend? It made me aroused and slightly scared to consider the possibilities. <em>' You should be scared, the things i'm gunna do to you will leave you begging for more.' <em>I looked around gaining me some odd looks from my classmates. I couldn't see Benny anywhere which made sense seeing as he wasn't in my class but that didn't explain how i heard his voice. _' You're going to look so delicious when i've got you hard and aching in front of me.' _My cock strained even more, if possible, against its confines.  
>I looked around again, where is Benny? It's like he's whispering straight into my ear. <em>' Almost right E, i'm just putting my thought straight into your head. I am a spell caster remember.' <em>My first thought was, wow when did Benny get so good at magic, and my second was, oh shit this lesson is going to be hell.

_' I'm hurt by your lack of faith in my abilities,' _his voice was anything but hurt, _' you're always telling me to practise and to push myself so i am. I wonder if this spell works with images as well as words.'_  
>Not five seconds later and image invaded my mind.<p>

The remaining fifty minutes of that lesson passed in utter hell, images of myself and Benny in some not so innocent positions plagued my mind, his voice of pure seduction whispering inappropriate things in my head. When the final bell rang i hobbled out of the classroom attempting to hide my raging boner. I started towards my locker hoping to compose myself somewhat before seeing Benny. Flinging open the door with slightly more force then necessary i switched some books from my bag to locker and vice versa depending on whether or not I have homework. I was just about to shut the door when a hand made it's way down the front of my jeans, squeezing my cock through the thin cotton of my boxers before retreating just as quick as it had arrived.  
>Slamming the door shut i turned to see my best friend turned god knows what with the smuggest expression on his face. "Did you miss me?" I just glared at him and walked away exiting the school and heading towards my house.<p>

"Hey E, why are you trying to leave without me? Don't you want that sex filled weekend i promised you?" While Benny was acting hurt i knew he wasn't, he was probably planning his next sexual harassment act.  
>Can you call it sexual harassment if you like it? Well i don't care i'm calling it that regardless.<br>"Benny unless you intend to let me cum the second we get through the door i suggest you go to your house so i can try and rectify the possibly permanent damage you have inflicted upon my cock and balls today" Wow i am definitely getting more confident, my voice came out serious and in control. Which i definitely wasn't, i was one touch away from begging him to take me against the nearest wall and he knew it. He made a thinking face for a while as if deciding whether to take me up on my offer or not.  
>"Okaayyy," He drew out the word as if he had been forced to say it, "But after that your orgasm's are mine for the weekend, i say when you get them and you can't go rushing to the bathroom to sort yourself out." He was totally confident knowing my decision already.<br>"Fine." I grumbled.  
>"See, now we can both have an awesome weekend." He said while slinging his arm over my shoulder to draw me in closer. Feeling his warm body next to mine was making me think of ways i would be able to feel even more of his body heat which caused my cock to throb with need, i moaned. Loudly.<br>Benny chuckled, "Ethan, Ethan, my horny little Ethan. We'll be home in a couple of minutes and i'm gunna make you feel so good You'll be begging for more." I didn't doubt him in the slightest i just picked up my pace slightly.

I let out a frustrated grunt as i tried to get the key into the lock of my front door, damn it, the bugger just wasn't cooperating. The key must've changed size since this morning, that or my hands are just shaking too much. Benny's hand closed around mine carefully guiding it to the lock. Eventually we got through the door which i was violently shoved against, my bag fell to the floor as Benny dropped to his knees in front of me. He undid the button on my jeans before pulling down the zip.  
>"Benny what are you doing?" I asked as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of my jeans and underwear before he started tugging them down.<br>He looked up at me, his hazel eyes darkened with lust, "What do you think i'm doing E, you said you wanted to cum the second you got through the door and while a second was slightly ambitious i intend to get you off as quick as possible." And with that he yanked down both layers or clothing before taking most of my cock straight into his mouth.  
>"Ugh." I moaned while trying to buck my hips into the inviting warmth of Benny's mouth, his hands on the tops of my thighs prevented that movement. He bobbed his head along my shaft taking more and more each time, i almost blew my load without warning as he drew almost all the way of my cock, ran his tongue along the slit, then went straight down to the base.<br>"God Benny i'm close." I whined, being hard all day had me close already and now Benny on his knees was just too much. He just hummed around my cock, the vibrations felt so amazing. I grabbed his soft brown locks and attempted to pull him of me before i came in his mouth but he just batted my hand away. He started toying with my balls and the extra stimulation sent me over the edge. My vision went white and my legs felt like jelly as pleasure flooded through me, i'm sure the only thing keeping me standing was Benny's strong hands on my hips. He swallowed my load standing up and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.  
>"Feeling better?" He smiled innocently at me.<br>"How where h how did you learn...that?" I spluttered embarrassed as i tucked myself back into my underwear wincing as it pressed uncomfortably against my sensitive cock.  
>He chuckled as he lead me into the living room before he pushed me down on the sofa and taking the seat next to me. "Just watched a bit of porn." He said casually as if he hadn't just given me my first blow job.<br>"Must've been great porn." I mumbled.  
>"Oh it was, it was even better imagining me doing it to you, that's what i've been wanking too for months E. Thinking of you as you came, me being the one to do that too you." That's when i noticed the tent Benny was pitching in his trousers.<br>I made a quick decision, "Benny i want you to fuck me." The shocked look on his face clearly showed he hadn't expected me to be so forward.  
>"What? Are you sure E? We don't have too, i don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with." He sounded so concerned and comforting. Time to show him i'm serious.<p>

I quickly moved myself so i was straddling him before i leaned down and kissed him. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, he parted his lips allowing my tongue to explore his mouth the faint taste of myself was still there, he soon joined in our tongues dancing together. I let my hand creep down his body until i reached his crotch, i grabbed him through his jeans causing him to gasp into the kiss in shock. I continued to massage his bulge as i placed little kisses from his lips to his earlobe which i nibbled on drawing a groan from him. My cock twitched in interest at the noises he made, thank god for teenager recovery time.  
>"I'm sure it's what i want, please Benny don't make me wait any longer." His resolve crumbled as i did my best puppy dog eyes at him.<br>"Okay okay, but we are not losing our virginity on your sofa, i think it's time we went to your room." He got up grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs and down the hallway to my room.

The end

So sorry to end it so suddenly but i'm not really interested in this story anymore. Thank you to the people who reviewed.


End file.
